Isso é coisa de menina!
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Dois amiguinhos que estão começando uma amizade. Dois adultos tentando fazer com essa amizade realmente se concretize. Kiki e Europa e Aldebaran e Mu


**Isso é coisa de menina!**

_Aquarius Chann_

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Aaahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

_**Aviso:**_ Esta fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens liiindoooossss!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

Fic feita para o 3º challenge da comunidade Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi. Mas o casal protagonista não é bem Aldebaran e Mu...

--

**Isso é coisa de menina!**

_Aquarius Chann_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Mas isso é coisa de menina!

-Não é não!

-Claro que é! Só meninas usam isso!

-Mentira!

-A não ser que você seja uma menina...

-Eu sou menino!

-Olhando mais de perto...esse seu cabelo...

-Já disse que sou um menino!

-Ah é? Então prove!

-Ãh?

-Prove que é um menino!

-Bem...

-Eu sou uma menina e sei de tudo o que as meninas têm. Os meninos têm algo de diferente.

-O que é diferente?

-Não sei... foi isso que me disseram lá no orfanato.

-Então, como eu vou te provar que sou menino?

-Tira a sua roupa. Ai eu vejo o que você tem de diferente.

Os dois adultos, que antes se divertiam com mais uma briga entre as duas crianças, se preocuparam com o rumo da conversa.

-Alde, será que ele faria...

-Bem... ela o provocou... e você sabe como o Kiki adora desafios.

-Essa Europa está muito espertinha pra idade dela.

-Eu sei. Deve ser por isso que as freiras do orfanato imploraram para eu cuidar dela esse mês. Precisavam de férias.

-Meu touro... o Kiki tirou a blusa...

-Carneirinho, a Europa está gargalhando...

-Será que o Kiki vai continuar?

-É melhor separamos os dois. E rápido.

-De que jeito?

-Já sei: crianças, hora do lanche. Hoje teremos bolo de chocolate com...

Nem terminou de falar e as crianças passaram feito foguetes pelos dois adultos que logo começaram a rir.

-Aldebaran de Touro, sempre prendendo as pessoas pelo estômago!

-Mu, essa tática sempre dá certo.

-Sempre?

-Aham. Foi graças ao seu estômago que ganhei seu coração, lembra-se?

Mu sorriu e puxou seu amado pela mão.

-Vamos logo antes que aqueles dois resolvam apostar mais alguma coisa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Mas mestre Alde...

-Europa, vocês têm de parar com essa mania de se desafiarem.

-Alde, a culpa é toda dele! Por que ele usa coisa de menina?

-Não é de menina. O Mu também já usou.

-O Mu também é menina?

Sorriu com a cara de espanto feita pela garotinha. Não seria nada fácil cuidar de Europa durante aquele mês. Não que ela fosse bagunceira, pelo contrário. Europa era uma criança exemplar. Criada em um orfanato desde os quatro anos de idade, tinha uma educação rígida imposta pelas freiras. Aldebaran não a conhecia, até aquele memorável dia.

Ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe. Havia saído do Santuário com Mu e Aiolia para uma vistoria de rotina nos arredores do vilarejo que havia ao pé do Santuário. Passeavam distraídos de volta as 12 casas quando passaram pelo enorme jardim que ficava em frente ao orfanato quando ele fora abordado por uma sorridente menininha que lhe ofereceu uma flor. Olhou encabulado o gesto tão espontâneo, viu seus amigos rirem e decidiu aceitar o presente. A garotinha sorriu e voltou correndo para perto das freiras. Aldebaran estranhou, mas resolveu voltar para a casa levando consigo a bela flor da estranha garotinha. O que aconteceu depois, todos souberam. A flor era um Cavalo de Tróia moderno, bem menor e portátil. E ele, Aldebaran de Touro, se deixara ser enganado pela inocência daquela garotinha. A garotinha...

A Guerra contra Hades acabara e com a vitória a lhe sorrir, Atena ressuscitou todos seus leais cavaleiros que haviam tombado, dando-lhes a oportunidade de tentarem ter uma vida perto do conceito de normal.

Numa noite, durante uma confraternização na casa de Aiolia, onde o tom da alegria tentava encobrir o da tristeza do passado, Aldebaran foi solicitado a contar aos companheiros o que havia acontecido em sua casa naquele maldito dia. Como num flashback, lembrou-se detalhadamente de tudo. Niobe de Deep aparecendo, saído de dentro daquela flor que ele, Aldebaran, segurava com tanto carinho. A raiva que sentira ao descobrir que o espectro havia usado aquela pequena criança. Deixou-se dominar pelo ódio e, quando percebeu , o poder maligno de Niobe vinha em sua direção. Teve tempo apenas de reunir sua força e lançar o "Grande Chifre" contra o espectro. A imagem de Mu sorrindo lhe veio à mente, seguida pela imagem da Deusa Atena lhe estendendo a mão e... a imagem daquela garotinha chorando, lhe implorando desculpas. Sentiu o poderoso golpe de seu inimigo lhe acertar e caiu.

Parou seu relato e olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pra Mu.

-Mu... me acompanha amanhã àquele orfanato perto do Santuário?

-Claro. Mas o que faremos lá?

-Tenho de mostrar a uma garotinha que eu estou vivo. E que ela não tem culpa de nada.

No outro dia, logo pela manhã, Aldebaran já conversava aflito com as duas freiras que acompanharam a garotinha no dia da entrega da flor. Seu nome era Europa. Seus pais lhe deram esse nome porque sonhavam em melhorar de vida quando se mudassem para a Inglaterra que, na opinião deles, era a verdadeira Europa. Mas seus planos foram interrompidos devido a um gravíssimo acidente. Em um belo dia de sol, o carro onde a família viajava apresentou um defeito no freio. O pai de Europa perdeu o controle e o carro caiu em um precipício. Europa, que brincava sem cinto de segurança no banco de trás, foi lançada para fora do carro pelo pára-brisa. Teve sorte, pois logo em seguida o carro tocou violentamente o chão e explodiu. Europa fora socorrida duas horas depois e, apesar dos graves ferimentos e de ficar uma semana em coma, sobrevivera. E, desde então, morava no mesmo orfanato onde sua mãe trabalhava como voluntária.

-Mu – Aldebaran segurou as mãos de seu carneirinho com força, enquanto grossas lágrimas encharcavam seu rosto – essa garota é órfã como nós, mas eu não permitirei que ela tenha sua infância roubada como nós tivemos.

Promessa cumprida, Aldebaran conseguiu se tornar o tutor da pequena Europa, com a condição que a deixasse ficar no orfanato com seus amiguinhos por alguns dias.

Mas, o que Aldebaran nem imaginava era o trabalho que teria ao cuidar de uma filha adotiva e de um enteado naquela bendita fase de pré-adolescência. Que os deuses lhe ajudasse e lhe dessem aquela famosa "paciência taurina" multiplicada por dez!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Pronto, aqui estão.

-O que é isso?

-Cartas, oras! Ou você não sabe o que são cartas de baralho?

-É claro que eu sei

-Então por que perguntou?

-Europa, eu quero saber o que você vai fazer com elas.

-Eu não; nós.

-Nós?

-É. Nós íamos apostar seu bracelete hoje na hora do lanche, lembra? Quem comece mais bolo em menos tempo ia ganhar.

-É, só que o Alde percebeu e nos proibiu de fazer qualquer aposta. Se apostarmos mais alguma coisa, ele e o mestre Mu vão nos colocar de castigo!

-Eu sei, Kiki. Isso era porque nós apostávamos como crianças. Agora, vamos apostar como adultos.

-E como é isso?

-Hum, não sei bem mas uma vez ouvi o Aiolia dizer para o Shura desistir de jogar, porque truco era coisa de gente grande. Então, eu achei esse baralho do Alde e trouxe pra gente jogar truco.

-Oba! Fechado!

-E pra ficar mais legal, quem ganhar pode pedir o que quiser, topa?

-Ah, topo. Mas, Europa, se eu ganhar, o que eu poderia querer de você?

-Kiki, isso a gente vê depois. Até porque sou eu quem vai ganhar.

-Duvido!

-Quer apostar?

-Quero!

-Mas nós já estamos apostando outra coisa, né?

-É, vamos resolver a primeira aposta.

-Legal, vamos fazer assim, ó: se eu ganhar, e eu sei que eu vou ganhar, eu fico com seu bracelete pra sempre. Se você ganhar, o que não vai acontecer, o bracelete continua com você. Aceita?

-Aceito, parece justo. Mas, ó, não vale roubar.

-Te digo a mesma coisa, Kiki.

-Mas, Europa... eu não sei jogar truco.

-... eu também não sei, Kiki.

-Então vamos pensar em outra coisa.

-Já pensei.

-Já?

-Claro! Sou uma garota muito esperta.

-Sei. O que faremos?

-O Alde e o Mu estão sentados lá no jardim de inverno, né?

-Aham, todo final de tarde eles ficam lá namorando.

-Vamos fazer assim: nós dois entramos no jardim e ficamos espiando. Quem for percebido primeiro, perde.

-Não vale! O Mu vai sentir logo a minha presença.

-Se isso acontecer você perde e me dá o bracelete.

-Não é justo, Europa! Você não tem cosmo!

-Não tenho o que?

-...nada, não. Tá, mas se te pegarem primeiro você terá de me dar sua sobremesa por um mês.

-A sobremesa toda?

-Sim.

-Não vale!

-Vale sim!

-Quer saber de uma coisa, Kiki? Vamos para a cozinha apostar quem toma mais sorvete. Quem vencer, fica com o bracelete.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Isso é bem feito por você ter me desobedecido. Agora está com dor de estômago e de castigo.

-Mas eu ganhei a aposta.

-Ãh?

-É, eu tinha tomado muito mais sorvete que o Kiki quando você e o Mu chegaram e nos atrapalharam.

-Ah, então quer dizer que a culpa é minha e do Mu?

-Desculpa, Alde. É que o Kiki vive me provocando. Ele acha que sou criança igual a ele!

-E não é?

-Claro que não! Já sou uma mocinha, mas o Kiki não percebe isso.

-Aí você fica fazendo apostas com ele pra provar que você já é uma mocinha?

-Não. Faço apostas com ele porque eu sei que vou ganhar e ficar com o bracelete dele.

-E por que essa vontade de ter o bracelete do Kiki? Se você tivesse me falado antes, eu teria comprado um pra você.

-Mas o Kiki não pode usar bracelete. Ele diz que é menino, e menino não pode usar coisa de menina, senão alguém na rua pode confundir. E isso não seria legal.

-Europa, eu já te disse que esse bracelete é diferente. O Mu também já o usou por muito tempo.

-O Mu é uma garota também? Me fala a verdade! Sempre desconfiei da cor do cabelo dele...

-Ah, Europa, como vou te explicar... – coçou a cabeça, gesto típico quando se sentia confuso – você sabia que, antigamente, somente os homens podiam usar calça?

-Somente os homens?

-Sim. As mulheres só podiam usar saias. O tempo passou e hoje você usa calça, não? A mesma coisa aconteceu com vários objetos. Hoje, homens podem usar colar, anéis, braceletes...

-Mas o bracelete do Kiki é de menina!

-Como você sabe?

-Bem... – a garotinha coçou a cabeça igual seu mestre costumava fazer – O bracelete dele é muito bonito para ser de um menino! E eu quero ele para mim.

-Europa, você está com ciúme?

-Eu? Daquele inseto ruivo? Lógico que não! Apenas queria o bracelete dele...

Aldebaran sorriu nervoso. Todo o esforço que ele e Mu estavam fazendo há meses para as duas crianças se darem bem estava indo para o brejo. E tudo pro causa de um bracelete.

-Europa, aquele não é um bracelete comum. Ele é muito especial.

-E por que ele tem um bracelete especial?!

Ótimo. E agora, como iria explicar sobre os Lemurianos a uma criança de 10 anos sem que isso parecesse um conto de fadas?

-Bem... você já olhou para o Mu e o Kiki?

-Várias vezes, né? Não sou cega.

-Então você já reparou que eles têm a aparência um pouco diferente da nossa.

-Sim, eles não têm sobrancelhas. E – aproximou-se de Aldebaran e cochichou – isso é muito estranho.

Aldebaran se divertiu com o jeito da garotinha, abaixou-se e também cochichou:

-Você também deve ter reparado que eles têm duas pintas na testa, né?

-Sim, eu vi! Eu sabia, eles são alienígenas!

É, aquela conversa não ia ser fácil.

-Europa, eles não são ETs, são Lemurianos.

-Lemuriano é uma raça de ET?

-Não. É uma raça de um povo mágico que...

-O Mu é um ET mágico?

-Não – suspirou fundo – ele é um humano como nós dois. Ele pertence a um povo que morava em um continente muito longe. Mas, por causa de várias e várias alterações no clima do continente, ele foi se desfazendo e afundou no oceano. Apenas Mu, Kiki e Shion, mestre deles, sobreviveram.

Europa, admirada pela história, sentou-se no colo de seu tutor para ouvir com mais atenção.

-Olhe para mim, Europa. Eu também sou diferente, não sou?

-Sim.

-Eu também vim de um continente muito distante. Mas, se um dia eu precisar voltar para o meu continente eu posso, porque ele ainda está no mesmo lugar, meu povo também estará lá. Já o Mu, o Kiki e o Shion não têm a mesma sorte que eu.

-Que história triste, Alde. Eles perderam tudo e ficaram sozinhos?

-Sim. Mas, felizmente, depois de um tempo eles vieram para a Grécia e conheceram todos nós do Santuário. Uma das poucas coisas que eles conseguiram salvar foi aquele bracelete que o Kiki usa. Ele foi de Shion, passou pelo Mu e hoje é do ruivinho. Você entende agora por que o bracelete é tão especial?

-É a única lembrança que eles têm do mundo deles.

-Sim. É como a correntinha que era da sua mãe e agora está com você.

Pronto. Havia conseguido explicar sobre os Lemurianos e o bracelete sem ter de dizer a verdade. Não mentira. Apenas omitira alguns fatos. Como explicaria àquela criança sobre toda a magia que habitava o bracelete? Como explicaria que ele era usado em rituais de magia lemuriana devido ao seu grande poder? Como explicaria que aquilo não era um simples objeto de adorno como todos pensavam? Não, não podia colocar em risco esse segredo tão preciso de seus adorados lemurianos. Tivera sorte por Europa ainda manter sua inocência.

-Alde, é por isso que o Kiki não tira o bracelete nem para tomar banho?

-... como você sabe disso? – Perguntou com receio da resposta que ouviria.

-Ouvi o Mu dizer.

Aldebaran suspirou aliviado. Teria de vigiar um pouco mais aquelas duas pimentinhas.

-Alde, posso fazer uma última pergunta?

-Claro.

-Você já viu um ET pra ter certeza de que o Mu e o Kiki não são alienígenas?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Esse cheiro está maravilhoso.

-Mu, achei que estivesse lendo.

-E estava. Mas quem consegue se concentrar em uma leitura com esse cheiro ótimo de comida invadindo a sua casa?

-Aí o seu estômago pediu e você veio atrás somente do cheiro da comida que estou fazendo para jantarmos?

-Não, vim atrás também do dono do cheiro da comida. Aldebaran, se você soubesse como você fica fabuloso com esse avental branco...

-Hum, bom saber disso. Hoje quando formos dormir posso usar apenas esse avental...

-Infelizmente não poderemos fazer nada de... hum... especial hoje. As crianças dormirão aqui. Não podemos correr riscos. Por falar em riscos, sua casa está silenciosa demais. O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando?

-Fique calmo. Eles estão de castigo. A Europa está no quarto dela desenhando. Depois da dor de estômago que os dois tiveram essa tarde por causa do monte de sorvete que tomaram, eu duvido que eles aprontem mais por hoje.

-Ah, você duvida? Quer apostar que eles estão aprontando alguma?

-Então vamos começar a apostar igual às crianças?

Mu riu da expressão de desafio no rosto de Aldebaran. Mas logo a risada foi interrompida pela entrada repentina e barulhenta de Europa na cozinha.

-Mu, vem rápido.

-O que aconteceu, Europa?

-É o Kiki!

-O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez?

-Nada! Bem, dessa vez eu sou inocente. Juro! Estava no meu quarto desenhando quando ouvi alguém chorando. Fui até o quarto do Kiki e ele estava jogado na cama, cheio de arranhões e chorando muito!

Os dois adultos, seguidos pela assustada garotinha, correram até o quarto e também se assustaram com a quantidade de arranhões no corpo de Kiki.

-Kiki, o que aconteceu?

-Mestre Mu, me desculpe! Não fiz por mal. Juro!

Mu abraçou o pupilo tentando acalmá-lo

-Me diz o que aconteceu.

-Promete não ficar muito bravo comigo?

-Eu prometo.

-Mas você vai ficar muito bravo comigo...

-Primeiro me diz o que aconteceu e depois eu juro que não ficarei bravo.

-Eu não queria continuar brigando. Por isso sai escondido e fui até a floresta atrás do Santuário.

-Foi fazer o que lá a essa hora da noite? No escuro!

-Mestre, eu queria fazer um buraco perto de uma árvore que eu adoro para... para... esconder meu bracelete!

-Mas por que você queria escondê-lo? – Mu perguntou aflito.

-Pra Europa parar de fazer apostas para pegá-lo de mim! Mestre, você sabe o quanto o bracelete é importante para nós. Não podia deixá-lo com a Europa. Aí fui tentar escondê-lo. Mas me perdi, fui parar em um lugar feio, cheio de espinhos. Comecei a correr, tropecei em alguma coisa e cai em cima de um monte grandão de espinhos. O pior de tudo foi que não consegui segurar o bracelete com a mão e ele... ele caiu no monte de espinhos e eu o perdi!

O ruivinho afundou o rosto entre os braços de seu mestre e aumentou o doloroso choro. Havia traído a confiança de seus mestres lemurianos. Estava com muito medo porque, a partir daquele dia, não seria mais digno de confiança.

Aldebaran e Mu não sabiam o que fazer ou falar. Olhavam-se assustados, como resolveriam aquela grave situação?

Europa não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar. Depois de ouvir as explicações de Aldebaran naquela tarde sobre como aquele bracelete era importante, havia decidido não mais importunar Kiki. Fora procurá-lo para fazerem as pazes, mas não o encontrara. E agora seu ex-futuro amigo estava encrencado por sua culpa. Kiki nunca iria perdoá-la. E Mu? E Aldebaran? Começou a chorar ao se dar conta que seu tutor, mestre, amigo e quase pai poderia odiá-la por aquilo. Antes que um dos adultos percebesse, saiu correndo do quarto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Finalmente chegara. Havia corria muito, muito mesmo. Assim que saiu da casa de seu tutor, Europa correu para a floresta. Estava decidida a encontrar o bracelete tão importante de seu amigo. Afinal de contas, aquilo não estaria acontecendo se ela não tivesse perseguido tanto o Kiki.

Aldebaran saíra correndo atrás de Europa, mas a garota era rápida. E tinha a vantagem de ser pequena e conseguir se esconder em lugares onde nem a perna de Aldebaran conseguiria entrar. Foi se escondendo que conseguira despistá-lo.

Entrou na floresta e rumou para o seu fim, onde ficavam "as coisas feias". Algumas plantas estranhas e muito, muito espinho nasciam ali. Ninguém entendia porque aqueles espinhos nasciam ali. Eram arrancados de tempo em tempo, mas sempre voltavam. Nem Afrodite conseguira vitória contra aquela praga.

Europa já estivera lá algumas vezes. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas se sentia muito atraída por flores. Conhecia bem aquele jardim, mas não seria nada fácil encontrar o objeto tão querido. Começou a andar, afastando os espinheiros e olhando atenciosamente cada espaço na terra. Não iria desistir enquanto não estivesse com o bracelete em suas mãos. Lembrou-se de Kiki chorando e recomeçou a chorar. Queria muito poder abraçá-lo e pedir desculpa. Não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Lembrou-se de Aldebaran, sempre sorrindo. Ficou com medo que seu melhor amigo nunca mais lhe sorrisse. Ou pior, nunca mais lhe olhasse. Não se importaria em ter de morar para sempre no orfanato, mas morreria de tristeza se Aldebaran nunca mais falasse com ela.

Caiu de joelhos no chão; Já tinha perdido as contas de quantos arranhões já ganhara. Mas não iria desistir. Mesmo que Aldebaran perdesse seu amor por ela, iria encontrar e entregar o bracelete a seu dono. Nem que para isso tivesse de se cortar toda.

Estava começando a esfriar. Tinha de ser rápida e contar com a ajuda apenas da luz da lua. Olhou para o céu e encarou a lua. Cheia, tão bonita. Levou a mão até o pescoço e segurou o pingente da corrente que era de sua mãe. Numa prece muda, pediu-lhe desculpa pelo desastre que tinha aprontado e lhe pediu ajuda. Rezou para que sua mãe lhe perdoasse por ter feito seus amigos sofrerem. Juntou as duas mãozinhas e seu choro aumentou. No meio de seu desespero, sentiu algo pousar em sua mão. Abriu os olhos e viu um vaga-lume que logo começou a voar. Europa seguiu com os olhos e viu-o pousar em algo. Ignorou a dor de seus machucados e caminhou até o vaga-lume. Ele voou de novo, revelando à garotinha o objeto que tanto procurava: o bracelete. Abriu um enorme sorriso e o pegou. Suspirou aliviada. Agora poderia voltar para a casa.

Antes, olhou ao redor à procura do vaga-lume que lhe ajudara, mas não o encontrou.

-Obrigada, mamãe – disse, entre sorriso e lágrimas e correu em direção à casa de seu tutor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

A agitação na segunda casa do Santuário era grande. Aldebaran havia chamado todos os cavaleiros de ouro que estavam em suas casas para ajudá-lo a encontrar sua protegida. Alguns aceitaram de imediato ajudá-lo, outros quase se negaram, outros o estavam ajudando, mas não sem antes lhe aplicar uma bela bronca por ter deixado aquele incidente acontecer. E isso não o fizera se sentir nem um pouco bem. Se culpava pela situação. "Onde tinha errado", se perguntava a todo o momento. Não culpava Europa nem Kiki. Ambos eram crianças, com vidas diferentes, mas com sofrimentos.

Kiki carregava uma grande responsabilidade nas costas: era o último representante de sua espécie. Tinha de aprender rápido todas as obrigações lemurianas. Somado a isso, havia o fato de estar treinando para ser o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de Áries e proteger a Deusa Atena com sua vida. Se morresse em batalha, seria o fim dos lemurianos e, provavelmente, de todas as armaduras de ouro também. Europa tivera um passado trágico, também era órfã como todos os cavaleiros e, o mais traumático de tudo: fora usada por um espectro de Hades para ajudar a matar o homem que hoje ela mais admirava. Europa se lembrava de tudo o que ocorrera com Niobe e ainda se culpava.

Apesar de todos os fardos e tragédias pessoais, Kiki e Europa ainda eram duas crianças. Por isso Aldebaran os deixava "livres" para poderem viver aquele momento tão especial. Havia jurado que não permitiria que a infância deles lhes fosse tirada de forma tão cruel. Talvez tivesse exagerado. Talvez tivesse sido omisso demais. Talvez não fosse a pessoa certa para ser tutor de Europa, muito menos "pai postiço" de Kiki. Ficou com medo de ter cometido um grave erro.

Mu apenas observava Aldebaran. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar ou fazer para confortá-lo. Era a primeira vez que via seu touro com tanto medo. Transpirava preocupação. Alguns cavaleiros se surpreenderam com o zelo de Aldebaran. Nunca sequer imaginaram que aquele touro seria um homem tão dedicado à família. E Mu sabia o que estava se passando naquele momento pela cabeça de Aldebaran. Se culpava pela situação. E ele, Mu, seu fiel companheiro, não sabia como acalmá-lo.

Foi no meio desse conflito interno de culpa que Camus de Aquário entrou na sala da casa e avisou Aldebaran que as buscas já haviam sido encerradas. Europa voltara sozinha para a casa de seu tutor.

Aldebaran e Mu correram para a entrada principal do templo de Touro e avistaram a pequena garota. Seu vestido, com vários rasgos. Sua delicada pele, cheia de arranhões e sangue. A pequena tremia. De frio, de medo, de ansiedade? Aldebaran apenas correu em sua direção e a pegou nos braços em um terno e aliviado abraço. Sua garotinha estava de volta. E a salvo.

A soltou do abraço e não sabia o que fazer. Lhe dava uma bronca? A coloca imediatamente de castigo? Lhe enchia de carinhos? Foi quando olhou para as mãos de sua protegida e viu o objeto de toda aquela bagunça: o bracelete de Kiki.

-Eu jurei que só voltaria depois que encontrasse o bracelete e o devolvesse ao dono. E aqui está.

Europa abriu um carinhoso sorriso. Havia cumprido seu juramento.

-Kiki ficará muito feliz com a surpresa – Mu lhe sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão – vamos até o quarto dele entregar o bracelete?

Europa retribuiu o sorriso e subiu para o quarto de Kiki com Mu e Aldebaran.

Abriu a porta lentamente. A luz acesa ajudou Europa a encontrar com facilidade seu amigo. Deitado de bruços na cama, Kiki estava perdido em pensamentos e em algumas lágrimas. Europa caminhou até a cama e se ajoelhou na frente do ruivinho.

-Me desculpa? Por favor!

Kiki continuou imóvel.

-Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Não era a minha intenção fazê-lo perder um objeto tão importante.

-Desculpas agora não vão trazer meu bracelete de volta – a voz de Kiki saiu amarga.

Europa nada respondeu. Apenas levantou a mão direita e depositou o bracelete perto do rosto de Kiki. Levantou-se sem dizer nada e saiu depressa do quarto.

O gesto de Europa fez Kiki sair de seu transe. O que era aquilo? Levantou-se da cama e... aquele era o SEU bracelete? O verdadeiro? O único? Olhou com cuidado a jóia. Um pouco suja de terra, mas não havia como negar – era o bracelete lemuriano.

Num pulo, levantou-se da cama e correu à procura de sua amiga. A encontrou encostada em um dos pilares. Sem nem pensar, atirou-se em cima dela e a abraçou. Forte.

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo. Apenas abraçados, sem dizerem qualquer palavra. O choro de ambos dizia e respondia qualquer coisa.

Por fim se soltaram. Só então Kiki percebeu como Europa estava machucada.

-Não queria que tivesse se machucado.

-E eu não queria que você tivesse perdido seu bracelete.

Pronto, ambos estavam desculpados. Eram crianças, mas sabiam a gravidade do problema que tinham começado e que agora havia chegado ao fim.

-Pegue – Kiki esticou o braço e entregou seu bracelete à Europa – Você o queria tanto. Agora ele é seu.

Europa pegou a jóia assustada. Depois de toda a confusão Kiki simplesmente lhe dera o bracelete? Sem nenhuma discussão? Sem nenhuma aposta?

-Pegue – Europa estendeu a jóia a seu amigo.

-Não, agora ela é sua.

-Sim. E ela sendo minha posso fazer o que quiser com ela, certo?

-Certo.

-Então quero que você fique com o bracelete, Kiki. E cuide muito bem dele porque ele é muito importante para os lemurianos, viu?

Kiki pegou a jóia um pouco indignado.

-Mas você não vivia dizendo que isso é coisa de menina?

-E essas duas pintas na sua testa, são de ETs?

-Não!

-Então o bracelete também não é de menina.

Aldebaran sorriu aliviado. Sua protegida havia entendido muito bem suas explicações. Abraçou Mu. Havia feito um bom trabalho como tutor. Não... ambos haviam feito um ótimo trabalho como pais.

Viram Kiki pegar na mão de Europa e levá-la para a sala para depois ir até o banheiro pegar a malinha de primeiros socorros para cuidar dos ferimentos de sua amiga.

Finalmente a amizade entre os dois estava começando. Até quando Kiki passou remédio no primeiro machucado de Europa e ela, gritando de dor, saiu correndo atrás do ruivo para jogar remédio nos machucados dele.

Aldebaran e Mu gargalharam satisfeitos. Sim, ali nascia uma grande – e barulhenta – amizade entre Europa e Kiki.

--

Concluída em 13 de dezembro de 2007.

_**N/A – Nota da Aquarius **_

Antes de tudo, tenho de fazer algumas considerações sobre a fic:

1 – Eu desconsiderei a idade oficial dos personagens. Nessa fic, o Kiki tem 9 anos, a Europa tem 10, Alde e Mu tem lá seus 26, 27 anos.

2 – Sobre a Europa. Não há informações sobre o verdadeiro nome ou sobre o passado da "menina da flor" da Saga de Hades. Me baseei em informações colhidas pela Deneb e debatidas na comunidade Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi e em sites sobre o anime. De qualquer forma, fica adotado o nome "Europa" para a "menina da flor". Sobre seu passado, tive de inventar. História trágica, mas tudo em CDZ é meio trágico, hehehe.

3 – Como não há nenhuma informação sobre a "menina da flor", eu imaginei um perfil pra ela e coloquei na fic. Não sei se tá OOC ou não... a imaginei como uma garota qualquer de 10 anos que tem suas igualdades e diferenças e tem de conviver com um menino de 9. Se bem que as crianças de hoje estão muito desenvolvidas nessas idades...

Beijos a quem teve paciência para ler.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**


End file.
